Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duebalilaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duebalilaxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium is an induced mutation of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 94-71-00, not patented. The cultivar Duebalila was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a population of irradiated plants of the parent selection in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 2000.
Asexual reproductiuon of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duebalilaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duebalilaxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely and early flowering habit.
4. Red purple-colored single flowers.
Compared to plants of the parent, the selection 94-71-00, and the cultivar xe2x80x98Duebabluxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/228,469, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Blizzard Pinkxe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Ivy Geranium had a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink did not have a zonation pattern.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had broader umbels with more flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.
3. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Ivy Geranium was darker red purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.
5. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Pink.